


need you

by Geomancy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geomancy/pseuds/Geomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OTP</p>
    </blockquote>





	need you

**Author's Note:**

> OTP

Amethyst’s mouth is incredible. It’s witchcraft, tempting, hot; tongue laving across Pearl’s thin lips, prodding the opening in between, wordlessly asking for permission, speaking in their shared, silent language. Tender, loving, always so passionate; consuming without being formless. Filling her mouth, filling _her_. 

 

It’s **_magic_**.

 

Fuck. _Fuck._ Amethyst is all Pearl can think and feel and smell and taste, plush lips moving against her own in a perfected dance, hips rolling — grinding, against each other, delectable, driving Pearl into the bed. Amethyst nibbles her tongue, sends pinpricks of pleasure sparks surging up Pearl’s spine, long fingers tangling in the stout gem’s wild hair, the other's wet muscle gliding along the roof of her mouth, the backs of her teeth. Their sloppy kisses break apart, Pearl's lips shining with saliva, and Amethyst gets to work on her chin and neck, prompting a sharp inhale as that warm mouth sucks a tender spot right on her jawline, blunt nose nuzzling into the illusionary flesh of Pearl’s cheek, peppering it with kisses. She presses her lips firmly and intimately against Pearl’s gem as large hands find their way to Pearl’s chest, earning the phasing away of her garments and a low, shuddering breath.

 

“Been a while, huh, P?” Amethyst mumbles into the flesh of her neck, thumbs stroking at stiff blue nipples, pinching them, tugging gently. Pearl whines, chokes on it, barely managing to give a throaty _“yes”_ in agreement. There’s nothing better than a good tease, Amethyst thinks, but _god_ it’s been too long -- and that’s more Pearl’s game, anyways. She’s just as impatient as her lover, the gasps and moans she’s drawing out of her only urging her further; she takes one of the nubs into her warm mouth, flicks her tongue over it, teeth just barely grazing, hands wandering to Pearl’s hips and squeezing as she offers the same service to the other. The squeal that tumbles out of the other gem’s mouth is maddening, that beautiful, arching back pressing her body into Amethyst’s — sticky, sweaty, _perfect_.

 

Pearl’s nipple slips from the chubby gem’s mouth with a _‘pop’_ and Amethyst sits upright, takes this moment to appreciate the view. Pearl’s tits are small and fitting for her, delicate, symmetrical: Amethyst fits her hands underneath them and they nestle perfectly; it makes the teal warmth blossom even further on her partner's face. She squeezes, firmly, thumbs reaching up to rub those nipples again, Pearl gasps and arches once more, sheets momentarily stuck to the sweat of her back — _“Amethyst,”_ — and the violet gem marvels: she’s so sensitive.

 

Amethyst presses a kiss between Pearl’s tiny breasts, trails her tongue down, lets it roam over alabaster flesh, planting her lips over and over again into Pearl’s ribcage, her hipbones, her flat stomach; Pearl sighs, flesh twitching in response, sex throbbing. She loves her everywhere, maps a path back up to lap at the underside of her breast, and back down again to dip her tongue into the shallow pools of Pearl's hipbones. Her skin’s flawless — she’s so gorgeous, and Amethyst wants to mark her, give private proof of their intimacy; she traps some of the flesh in between her thick lips and sucks hard enough to leave lovebites, proud of her artwork.

 

Amethyst’s hand dips down low, nuzzles Pearl’s slim thighs apart, and a single finger finds her slit, warm and wet even through her shorts. Amethyst chuckles, Pearl huffs, makes them disappear immediately, exposing her sex.

 

“Woah,” the violet gem says simply as she sits back, taking in the sight. Pearl’s soaked — dripping, folds thick and puffed with arousal; nestled within them at the peak is her fat, blue clit, erect and poking out from under its hood. Amethyst’s chubby thumb spreads Pearl out to the side, wanting to see deeper; she licks her lips in satisfaction as the wet opening of her cunt twitches — and then she thrusts one finger in, making Pearl moan in approval. Her lover rolls her hips, thighs squeezing, walls clamping: her hole is tight but _fuck_ it’s greedy, happily swallowing another one of Amethyst’s thick fingers as she feeds it in. Pearl clutches the sheets, chants Amethyst’s name, eyes squeezed shut from sheer pleasure and head lolled to the side as she ruts against those fat digits, takes them all the way in, craving that delicious stretch.

 

Amethyst pulls out, earning a disgruntled whine, but she has other plans. She maneuvers their positions so she’s on her back and Pearl’s straddling her — the other is tentative at first but quickly gets the hint and slides up, past her chest, till she’s hovering over Amethyst’s mouth. Amethyst breathes in deep, inhales that musky, mouthwatering scent of Pearl’s sex; she places her hands on the other’s thighs and spreads Pearl’s labia out again with her thumbs, admires that gorgeous, swollen pussy, dips her index finger in, rubs curiously at Pearl's clit hood and her inner folds, watches how her fluids gush from her twitching opening on to her fingers. “Amethyst,” Pearl chants, “Amethyst, _please—“_ , wiggling, clutching the headboard for dear life; the chubby gem squeezes her hips and pulls her down swiftly, cunt into her mouth.

 

_“Oh—!”_ Pearl squeaks. Amethyst grunts in satisfaction, lips latched onto that swollen clit, sucking, circling with her tongue and then moving to her thick, nether lips and stroking them, tugging, till they slip from her mouth with yet another satisfying _‘pop’_. It’s a good thing Amethyst doesn’t need to breathe because Pearl’s lost all decency, jerking her hips violently into Amethyst’s mouth, riding her face, smearing her fluids everywhere as she moans and begs and pleads. With a great deal of effort, she opens her eyes, stares down to meet Amethyst’s gaze, watching as she eats her. The sight of Amethyst's face buried in her snatch like there's no better place in the world to be is _unbelievably_ stimulating -- shit, Pearl swears she could come just from that alone.

 

A hot tongue plunges into her opening, makes her walls squeeze — in, out, in, out, sliding up her slit to nestle against and lap at her clit, sticky, plump fingers stretching her puffy labia apart to get deeper, better access. She’s delicious, sweet yet tangy, Amethyst eats her up happily, gaze flickering up to meet Pearl's and to watch her shaking, shivering lover’s reaction — it’s _so_ hot, god. Pearl removes one hand from the headboard to clutch Amethyst’s hair, pulling her in, grinding her cunt on that dedicated mouth, gasping, swallowing desperate but useless mouthfuls of oxygen, her nectar leaking out of her. She’s so loud now, her illusionary heartbeat pounding in her ears as that slick tongue prods her opening, wiggles inside her, and then gives long, flat strokes against her clit — oh, fuck, she’s going to _come_ , she can feel it, her walls are tightening and fuck _fuck **fuck**_ Amethyst’s sucking her throbbing, fat **_clit—_**

 

_“Amethyst—!”_ Pearl cries out sharply as she’s pushed over the edge, brain swamped by the flood of pure mindfuck pleasure that overwhelms her, waves of pressure coursing through her, hips rocking and rocking into that delicious mouth, white spots blurring her vision, seeing stars — bubbly, _electric_ sparks tingle her scalp, breath caught in her throat, her spine arching, her face burning with heat, warmth consuming her body from head to toe, inner walls spasming — clamping — leaking — oh, god, she can't _think_ it's so mindblowing, she's coming her brains out. Her knuckles are white from how hard she's gripping, arms trembling, thighs sore from clamping; Pearl swears she’s melting, clit melting into Amethyst’s hot, slick, _sucking_ m-mouth, it’s like she’s been sent to _heaven_ and back—

 

She finishes, finally, Amethyst’s tongue carefully cleaning her up. Groggy, Pearl barely manages to slide off of her partner, but when she does she crumples into a weak pile next to her, her entire body tingling, lanky limbs shaking. Her chest heaves, coherent thought and clear vision slowly returning as a cuddly Amethyst snags her around the waist and gives her a warm, lazy kiss. Pearl will repay her for this, she swears.


End file.
